


Love letter from the universe

by jisungslatte



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungslatte/pseuds/jisungslatte
Summary: “Like, what if you are just a programmed personality put into this world to entertain me?” Changbin thought about it for a moment before replying.“I would say that's great!”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 46





	Love letter from the universe

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post:  
> https://twitter.com/tc2oh/status/1253896426779627521?s=20

_ “What if I told you that you aren't real?” _ Changbin looked over to the owner of the voice.

It was one of those afternoons when Changbin took Seungmin to their favourite secret spot on a mountain to have a picnic. They have been dating for a year now and even though they have had their ups and downs, their love for each other never faded. They found this spot a few months back when Changbin got lost from their group during a hiking adventure and, as if fate had this planned, he found his boyfriend sitting down on the dirt surrounded by flowers and Seungmin almost started crying. A week later, Changbin surprised him on an impromptu date on that very spot and they had loved it.

_ “Elaborate.” _

Such questions didn't surprise Changbin anymore as he had found out his boyfriend loved watching random documentaries and conspiracy theories on YouTube whenever he had free time. Also he loved the way Seungmin sounded whenever he ranted about a topic and Changbin had completely fallen in love with the way Seungmin's eyes sparkled whenever he told him that he found a new, interesting documentary to watch.

_ “Like, what if you are just a programmed personality put into this world to entertain me?” _ Changbin thought about it for a moment before replying.

_ “I would say that's great!” _ Seungmin turned and faced him.

_ “It would mean that someone put a lot of work into making me,” _ Changbin explained,  _ “just so I could love you.” _ Changbin took Seungmin's hand into his and continued. 

_ “So in a way, I am a love letter to you from the universe. Wouldn't you want to be something so grand?”  _

Seungmin quickly teared up with Changbin’s answer and he wiped his tears.

_ “God, I'm so in love with you.” _ Seungmin laughed and sniffled. Changbin giggled and he took Seungmin's face into his hands and squeezed his cheeks. 

_ “Hey!” _

_ “I'm in love with you too, dummy.” _

_ “Fuck you, you made me cry again.”  _

_ “Don't count last night!”  _

_ “Hyung!” _ Seungmin blushed and hit his boyfriend's arm.

_ “Come here.” _ Changbin said and Seungmin leaned in and let Changbin give him a peck on the lips.

Seungmin and Changbin stayed in each others’ arms for a little while longer before Seungmin asked Changbin to go back because he was getting cold. 

On the way back home, Seungmin thought about Changbin's words and came into a conclusion.

_ “You know what you said earlier about not minding being programmed to please me?”  _

_ “Mhm?” _

_ “Well, there's no way you are programmed because whenever I lay down on your chest, I can hear your heart beat fast. Whenever you hold me, your warmth makes me feel at home. Whenever you kiss me, I feel alive. Whenever I need help, you'll always there. All in all, you are real. You are my reality. And the reality is that I love you.” _


End file.
